1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for making a pyrazine. More particularly, it relates to a process for making pyrazine which comprises contacting an aminoalkanol with a member of a specific class of crystalline aluminosilicate zeolites.
2. Discussion of Related Disclosures
The synthesis of pyrazines from aminoalkanols is known. U.S. Pat. No. 3,925,378, for example, discloses a process for making the product by contacting the aminoalkanol with a copper chromite catalyst. This process must be carried out in the presence of ammonia, in addition to the different catalyst and the required catalyst loadings.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,067,199 is directed to a process for making pyrazines, also from alkanolamines, by vaporizing such alkanolamines, heating them and passing them over a nickel or cobalt hydrogenation/dehydrogenation catalyst.